Never Forget the Ones You Love
by roxylover330
Summary: Sean and Emma get back together, but what happens when someone from Sean's past comes to Degrassi?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi or Dashboard Confessional, even though I wish I did.

**Never Forget the Ones You Love**

**Chapter One: Living In Your Letters**

Emma Nelson woke up in her room Monday morning to the cries of baby Jack. She slowly got out of bed, still half asleep, and walked over to her closet, in hopes of finding something nice to wear to school for the day. After looking for what seemed like forever, she finally settled on a pair of tan capri pants and a yellow and pink top. After she got ready, she went upstairs to be greeted by Spike and Jack.  
"Emma, Snake already left for school, you better get going if you don't want to be late!" Spike said as a hurried Emma grabbed a quick glass of orange juice and kissed her mom and Jack good-bye.

"Bye Mom! See ya after school!" Emma shouted on her way out.

"Emma! Wait up! I have to talk to you." Sean Cameron yelled when he saw Emma on her way to school.

"What do you want, Sean? Do you want me to admit that I still like you? Well, that's not going to happen today."

"Emma, why does everything have to be about you? All I hear is how you still like me and everything, and then when I try to tell you that I'm still in love with you, you blow me off!"

Emma stared at Sean, not knowing what to say. She looked as if she was about to cry at any moment.

"Look Emma, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blown up at you like that."

"No Sean, I'm sorry, I'm just lost. I thought you never wanted to see me again, but now you're telling me you love me?" Emma said, flabberghasted

"Yeah, I do still love you, can I at least walk you to school?"

"Sure, but that's it, nothing more."

"That sounds good to me!" Sean said, suddenly a lot happier than he thought he could be.

During homeroom, as Emma was writing a note to Sean, her best friend Manny came over and read what she was writing over her shoulder.

"So, someone still likes Sean?" Manny said, making Emma jump out of her seat, blushing and trying to cover the note with her arm.

"I don't like him, I'm just apologizing to him for being so hostile earlier today when he walked me to school, that's all, nothing more." Emma said in a hurried voice.

"Come on, Em, I know when you're lying, and this is one of those times. Plus, if you didn't still have feelings for him, why would you close the 'apology note' with 'love'?"

"Okay, you caught me, I do still like him, but please don't tell him Manny, ok?"

"I promise Em."

"Ok, then can you do me a favor, and give this to him? I'm too afraid to do it myself."

"Sure, I'll give it to him next period.

"Hey Sean! Emma told me to give this to you." Manny said, while passing Sean the note.

'That was weird enough, why wouldn't Emma give this herself?' Sean thought to himself.

Sooner than he thought, he arrived in class, and sat in the back as usual, but this time it was so he could read the note in privacy. He opened the note to a familiar scent, the scent of Hollister: August, the scent Emma wore every day when they were going out. He loved this scent, and she knew it. With the note was a CD.

'I wonder what this is about.' He thought.

_Sean-_

_I'm sorry for being so hostile to you before. I know that the guy is supposed to ask the girl out, but I don't want to wait any longer. I don't know why we ever broke up in the first place, but all I know is that I do still love you, and I always will. You never forget your first love. If you're not doing anything, maybe we can go see a movie and grab something to eat at The Dot Friday? Send me back a note telling me if you would want to or not. By the way, when you have a chance, listen to the song on the CD. When I listen to it, I think of you._

_Love,_

_Emma 3_

"Wow" Sean said out loud, not realizing that class had been over for a few minutes already. It was amazing how long it took him for the letter to actually sink in. She did still love him. And he wasn't going to wait any longer to tell her that he loved her.

'I'm not going to bother with a stupid note, I'll tell her to her face, next time I see her. I know that she's the one I want.' He thought to himself.

'Well, I guess I should just listen to the CD, and find out what it's all about. So he grabbed the CD and put it in his trusted walkman, and was greeted by the familiar voice and sound of Dashboard Confessional. He knew the song, but never thought of the meaning.

_I'm always assuming the worst,  
but you're going on none the less  
& there's nothing to cushion your heart led fall.  
Letters from further away  
keep pulling me close to home.  
And there's something to cushion my callous sighs.  
And I know that you hope for  
longer good-byes  
embracing for forever  
and falling in your eyes.  
  
Pouring over photographs.  
I'm living in your letters.  
Breathe deeply from this envelope  
it smells like you & I can't be  
without that scent. It's filling me  
with all you mean to me.  
  
Continually failing these trials  
but you stand by me nonetheless  
& you won't let me sink  
though I'm begging you.  
Phone calls from further away  
& messages on my machine,  
but I don't ever tell you this distance  
seems terrible.  
There is no need to test my heart,  
with useless space.  
These roads go on forever,  
there will always be a place, for you.. in my heart  
  
So I'll hit the pavement  
it's gotta be better than waiting  
& pushing you far away  
cause I'm scared.  
So I'll take my chances  
& head on my way up there.  
Cause turning to you is like falling in love when you're ten._

After the song was over, Sean began to walk to Emma's locker. He had to talk to her right away and tell her the truth.


	2. All My Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi. I don't own K-Ci and JoJo either. The song's All My life by K-Ci and JoJo.

Never Forget the Ones You Love Chapter 2: All My Life 

"Manny, I don't know if I should have given the note to Sean, I mean, what if he got caught up in the moment when he said he still –." Emma got cut off by Manny.

"Emma! He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it, plus, why don't you just ask him. And here's your chance, he's coming down the hallway now!" Manny smiled at her friend.

"Okay, I'll ask him." Emma said just ask Sean came over

"Ask who what?" Sean asked.

"I was, uhh, going to, uhh, ask --." Again, cut off by Manny.

"She was going to ask you if you really meant that you still loved her when you were talking on the way to school."

"Thanks Manny, but I can speak for myself from here. Cya Later!"

"Bye Emma!" Manny shouted, as she ran after Craig.

"Look at her, running after him again," Sean laughed, "and yes, I really meant what I said before, that's kind of why I came over here to talk to you. I was going to tell you in person that yes, I would love to go on a date with you, but I can't wait until Friday, it seems too long, how about tomorrow after school? We can go to the park, and then head over to this new café I've been wanting to try."

"That sounds great. Tomorrow it is, Sean! Cya later!" Emma said, smiling a smile that no one could take away from her.

"Bye, Emma." Sean said, trying to hide the smile that he could feel forming across his face.

The rest of the day came and went, and before Emma knew it, the final bell on the day of her date had arrived, and Emma threw her books in her locker, got the ones she would need for that night's homework. She then hurried to the girl's bathroom, where she was going to meet Manny to get her ready for her date.

"Manny, I'm so scared. What if it's a disaster like our first date? What if we go out and he realizes that he really doesn't love me anymore?"

"Emma, chill out! He called you after your first date for a second date. And as for the second one, well, I doubt that. Okay, done."

Emma looked in the mirror to see what Manny had done to her face, and she thought she looked beautiful, with very pale pink eye shadow, a little mascara, and a shiny pink lip gloss.

"Thank you Manny! It looks PERFECT!" Emma squealed as she gave Manny a hug.

"No problem, any time. But now, you better get going, or you're going to keep Sean waiting!"

"Okay, I'm going!" Emma ran out, smiling the whole way.

As Emma walked out the doors of Degrassi, she ran down the stairs to meet Sean, where he handed her a small stuffed bear.

"Hey! You look beautiful, Emma. I mean, not that you didn't before or anything, you just look even better now." Sean said, beginning to blush.

"It's alright Sean, I know what you mean, and thank you. Plus, this is so cute!" Emma said, so happy that he thought she looked beautiful.

"So, um, should we get going to the park? Or, if you don't want to go, we can go somewhere else, I mean, it's all up to you, but I still really want to go to that café."

"I think we should still go to the park, and definitely the café."

"Sounds like we've got our plan, so let's go!" Sean said, as he put his arm around Emma and started walking towards the park.

When they finally arrived at the park, Emma sat down on a swing, and Sean sat next to her. They were both afraid to make eye contact with each other, so they sat there silently with their heads down swinging. Emma was the first to talk.

"Sean, why did you decide that you wanted to tell me you still loved me?" Emma asked.

"Because I was lonely without you, and all I thought about was how happy I was when we were together, and how I lost you when I decided to be friends with Jay. And then Jay and I went our separate ways, and I really missed you. I know it sounds so stupid and cliché, but it's true."

"No, I believe you, and it doesn't sound cliché at all to me."

"Thanks. Um, I know I shouldn't really be asking this on a first date and everything, or me asking it at all really, but I don't want to screw anything up this time, so um, can I kiss you?"

"Like, right now?"

"That was what I was thinking, but, um, I mean, if you don't want to, I won't."

"No, Sean, that would be perfectly okay with me. But just a kiss, alright?"

"Okay. I promise."

At that moment, Sean and Emma leaned in and kissed. They both felt something, and they knew that this time, it was for real.

"I missed that." Sean said, when they finally broke apart.

"I didn't miss it until right now when it reminded me of how happy I was with you, and how miserable I was when we broke up." Emma told him, truthfully.

"I never knew you felt that way. Do you want to go to that café now?"

"Sure. Let's go." Emma said, as they departed the park hand in hand.

When they got to the café, they sat down, and saw there was a dance floor over to a corner. 'All My Life' came on, and Emma immediately got up.

"Come on, Sean! It will be fun! We can even call it our song!" Emma said, trying to pull Sean up and walk him to the dance floor.

"I don't dance."

"Well, you are now! Just, listen to the words of the song, alright?"

"I will." Sean said, as the started to dance.

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
oooooooh, I'm so glad I  
I will never find another lover  
sweeter than you  
sweeter than you  
and I will never find another lover  
more precious than you  
more precious than you  
girl you are  
close to me just like my mother  
close to me just like my father  
close to me just like my sister  
close to me just like my brother  
you are the only one  
you're my everything  
and for you this song I sing _

_All my life  
I pray for someone like you  
and I thank God  
that I  
that I finally found you, baby  
all my life  
I pray for someone like you  
and I hope that you  
feel the same way too  
yes, I pray that you  
do love me too _

_I said you're all that I'm thinking of  
la la la la la la la  
baby, la la la la la la  
said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger  
you're all I'm thinking of  
I praise the Lord above  
for sending me your love  
I cherish every hug  
I really love you so much _

_And all my life (baby baby)  
I pray for someone like you  
and I thank God  
(that I've found you)  
that I finally found you (oh)  
all my life  
I pray for someone like you (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
and I hope that you  
feel the same way, too  
yes, I pray that you  
do love me _

_You're all that I ever know  
when you smile  
my face always seems to glow  
you turned my life around  
you picked me up when I was down  
you're all that I ever know  
when you smile my face glow  
you picked me up when I was down  
said you're all that I ever know  
when you smile my face glow  
you picked me up when I was down _

_And I hope that you  
feel the same way too  
yes I pray that you do love me too  
and all my life  
I pray for someone like you  
and I thank God that I  
that I finally found you  
all my life  
I pray for someone like you  
yes I pray that you  
do love me too._

"That's an amazing song Emma. But one thing I was thinking of when we were dancing. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I was really hoping you would ask that. And yes, I would LOVE to be your girlfriend."

So Emma and Sean paid for their drinks and left, hand in hand, both smiling from the events of that day.


End file.
